Holiday Series: Halloween!
by Terrific Tina
Summary: It's nearly Halloween and Bridge is getting sick of getting pranked. It's time for some revenge and someone is more than willing to lend him a hand. Surprisingly, this story is not slash


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters you don't see in SPD.

A/N: The first of my new Holiday Series! The Holiday Series consists of a series of fics, one for Halloween, another for birthday, Christmas, New Year's, Valentine's Day, Easter and any other festival I can think off! This is the first off a hopefully long series, but I promise I won't skirt in my other fics! Expect another update of Lost Wings next week, along with my new re-do on SPD! The re-do contains Bridge/Sky slash! Anyone has any ideas on what to name it, leave a suggestion when you review this fic! And now, ONWARDS!

dl

dl

dl

Bridge thumbed though yet another page of his book and then let out a sigh at the icky green gloop on the page. He casually flicked it away and closed the book, placing it on the night stand before folding his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. It was nearly Halloween, the holiday when all his friends would start playing tricks on him, since he was the most passive out of them and wouldn't take revenge, no matter how much they teased him. He sighed once again and then mentally reviewed whatever tricks had been played on him sicne he had woken up: the margarine instead of butter in the fridge, the vanishing of his screwdriver, various green gloop being found everywhere and the spider in his toolbox. He was getting tired of the continous pranks and decided to simply spend the entire day in his room, unless there was an emergency.

SPD morphers: One good thing was they were good for communication. One bad thing, they tended to beep when you least wanted it to.

Bridge sighed and picked up his morpher, "Bridge Carson."

"Cadet Carson?" the female voice of the receptionist came from the other end, sounding confused, "you have a visitor at the front desk."

"I'm on my way. Please tell whoever it is to wait," Bridge shut his morpher and walked to the door, silently keeping an eye out for more pranks. Thankfully, there were no mishaps on his way down and made his way to the front desk relatively fast. He looked around, but didn't see anyone besides the receptionist.

"Excuse me, you said there was someone to see me?" Bridge questioned, hoping the receptionist hadn't been pranking him as well.

"Yes. He was right here," she said, confused and looked around.

Bridge looked around, walking away slightly from the desk...and suddenly let out a yelp as something heavy leapt onto him from behind, nearly causing him to fall, "What the-"

"Now, is that anyway to greet your brother?" a familiar voice said amusedly from behind him.

Bridge let out a surprised laugh and turned around to see a face identical to his grinning deviously. "Are you trying to give me a heart-attack?" Bridge said in mock-outrage.

"Sheesh, lighten up, bro! I was actually giving you a surprise," he rolled his eyes.

"Well, seeing my twin brother here is surprise enough," Bridge grinned and gave his twin a hug, "nice to see you, Matt!"

"Great to see you too, bro," Matt hugged his brother.

"So what brings you here?" Bridge asked as they seperated.

"Cruger actually. He called me up a couple days back and told me to come to the Academy. Don't know why though," Matt shrugged.

"Well, who cares? It got you here! I haven't seen you in months!" Bridge grinned and bounced.

"I know! I missed you!" Matt bounced as well. "Also, I don't have to go to the Command Centre until tomorrow latest, so we can hang out!"

"Come on, let's get to my room. We can catch up there!" Bridge led the way to his room, his grin dissolving into a sigh as he saw the door of his room wouldn't open and had the picture of a smiley face on it.

"Something the matter?" Matt questioned as he saw the change in his brother's demeanor.

"People have been pranking me all day!" eh said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Matt smirked.

Bridge saw the smirk on his twin's face and his face took on a confused look, "What are you planning?"

"A little payback."

Dl

Dl

Dl

Bridge wandered into the Common Room, trying to keep back a few renegade giggles at the thought of pay-back at last. He spotted the others sitting on the couches next to each other and, after getting a cup of coffee, sat down next to Sky.

"Hey Bridge," Sky said absently as he concentrated on trying to beat Jack on the video-game.

"Hey," Bridge said back and saw Jack smirking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Hey Bridge. You found out how to unlock your door?" Jack smirked.

"Nope. Didn't care enough too," Bridge said casually.

"And Sky didn't want anything to do with this," Z sighed and then smirked, "we got you good, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Bridge said dead-panned and saw everyone looking at him, "what?"

Sky grinned and shook his head, "Only you can take something like that so casually."

Bridge shrugged and then jumped when there was a loud _SPLAT!_ sound Syd shrieked loudly.

"What?!" Sky looked around to see what was the matter.

"THIS!" Syd let out a wail and held out her hands. There was some red, slimy liquid all over her fingers and her hair.

"Yuck." Z made a face.

"Where did that come from?" Jack said with a confused expression.

"Who cares _where_ it came from! This thing ruined my nails!" Syd wailed and ran off towards her room.

Sky blinked, "That's odd..." he glanced at Bridge.

Bridge shrugged as if to say, _Wasn't me!_

Sky looked at him with suspicion, "Right...anyway, let's keep an eye out for stuff."

Bridge nodded and headed out off the room, walking up to the Academy roof. The moment he stepped through the door, a red glob came at his face, but Bridge closed his eyes and stopped it inches from his face. He opened his eyes again and grinned at the red glob floating in front his face before glancing past it at his brother, who was grinning with a sense of accomplishment.

"I got her?" Matt grinned and threw another glob at Bridge.

"You got her," Bridge stopped the glob again and heaved them both back at Matt using his mind. Another thing the Rangers didn't know, aside from the fact that Bridge had a twin brother, that Bridge was telelkinetic. Along with his brother.

"Who's next?" Matt dodged and then sent them back at Bridge.

Bridge thought for a couple seconds and ducked, causing the blobs to splatter against the door. He straightened with an evil smile.

"Z."

(A/N: Just to be clear, Bridge and Matt both have the same powers, including telelkinesis)

dl

dl

dl

Z let out a sigh as she waited for Syd to empty the bathroom. The Pink Ranger had been scrubbing herself for over an hour now and, judging by the time, had no intentions for stopping anytime soon. She let out another frustrated sigh and then decided to simply lie down on her bed and listen to some music. She reached for the player...and it scooted to the right, out of her reach. Z tried again and it kept scooting away from bher hand.

"The hell?" she muttered and made a grab for it, only for the speaker to jump into the air and fly out of the open door.

"Oh, this is too weird..." she muttered and gave chase. Unknown to her, in the air vent above, Bridge was trying to smother the giggles that threatened to burst as he watched Z chase after a 'haunted' player.

"Prank is in motion," Bridge mentally-whispered to Matt and made his way through the vent, making sure to keep the music-player out of Z's reach.

"Oh come on!" Z said indignantly as the player swooped out of her grasp yet again.

Bridge looked out of one of the vent grills and saw his ever-bickering teammates standing next to their proxy Green-Ranger. He smirked and then turned his attention back to Z.

Z continued to chase her player half-way across the Academy, even running into the Commander once and that was a problem to explain. Her player turned the corner and is she hadn't been so irritated, she would have walked around the corner instead of hurtling around it, successfully colliding into Jack and Sky full-force, knocking them all to the ground.

"Z! What the hell?" Jack complained.

"Running in the corridors is not permitted..."Sky trailed off at the look on Z's face.

"My damn player keeps running away!" she shouted and got to her feet.

"Then you better catch it," Jack joked and instantly regretted it as he got a hard kick to the shin, "when did it grow legs?"

"It didn't! It's been floating away! i've been chasing it for the last one hour!" Z scowled.

Sky picked up the player from where it landed on the ground, "Well, it's not floating anymore."

Z grabbed her player back from Sky and examined it closely, "Weird..."

"Give it to Bridge. Maybe he knows what's wrong with it," Jack suggested.

"I don't know. Players can't randomnly float around like that..." Matt said in what he hoped was typical Bridge fashion.

Apprently it was as the three of them continued to stare at the player. Matt slipped away and headed up to the roofs to find Bridge in cahoots of laughter. The innocent face he had been keeping through-out the prank broke and Matt joined his twin in laughter

"You should have seen the look on her face when the player first moved!" Bridge managed to say. "She looked like she'd seen a ghost!"

Matt stopped laughing and looked thoughtful, "Hey bro, do you still have that outfit we made for the school play before we joined the Academy?"

Bridge frowned as he tried to remember, "The horror play?"

"Yup."

"Actually, yeah. I was planning to wear it to tomorrow's Halloween party..." Bridge trailed off as he understood his twin's intentions, "who?"

"Jack."

dl

dl

dl

Jack groaned as he flopped down on his bed. After a long day of trying to figure out the mystery of who was pranking the B-squad and training, he was ready for a good night's sleep. The B-squad couldn't think off who was pranking them. Jack had suspected Bridge but dismissed the thought soon after. When Syd had been slimed, Bridge had been sitting with the others and when Z had been pranked, Bridge had been talking to him and Sky.

"Who ever you are, we'll find out soon." Jack muttered to no one and then closed his eyes to get some much needed sleep.

He was deprived of his sleep by a clanking sound and opened his eyes to an empty dark room. The clanking increased and he glanced around.

"Who's there?" Jack said in a brave voice, which developed into a girlish scream as something swooped at him. Jack kicked it away and then leapt out of his bed, running towards the door. He ran into Sky and Bridge's room and flicked on the lights, panting.

"The hell?" Sky muttered as he was woken up by the lights and then glared at Jack, "what is up with you"

"Thing...in...my room," Jack managed to get out.

Sky glanced at Bridge, who shrugged confusedly back and both got off their beds. They walked with Jack back to his room and Bridge waved a hand at the dark room. He flicked on the lights and on the ground was a plie of ripped clothes.

"Somebody's idea of a prank I guess..." Bridge muttered as he examined the clothes.

"Well, at least no one's been hurt..." Sky muttered. It was too late for him to get angry.

Jack shook his head and glanced at the other two boys, "Thanks for coming here."

"No problem," Sky shook his head and smirked, "it was fun watching you get scared."

"I wasn't scared," Jack shot back.

Bridge rolled his eyes. He was too tired to hear them argue, even though it was his idea that had got Jack in their room in the first place. "Yes Jack, I gathered that by the fact that you came running into our room screaming like a frightened little girl," he said dead-panned.

Jack turned as red as his uniform at that and Sky let out a laugh before heading back to his room with Bridge.

Jack let out a sigh, "Just what is going on?"

dl

dl

dl

"And he came running into our room, screaming!" Bridge said excitedly to Matt. The two of them were sitting on a bench in the park and just catching up on what had happened since they had joined the Academy.

"Man, I wish I had seen that," Matt said with a laugh and then let out a happy sigh, "I've missed this."

Bridge grinned and leant back a bit, "Me too. It seems like years since you were transferred to the Nebula Academy."

"Man, I hated the fact that we were seperated. I mean, we were Bridge and Matt!" Matt grinned.

"Yup. Twin trouble." Bridge laughed and then another thought popped into his head, "did Cruger tell you why he wanted you here?"

"Nope. He just told me to come to the Academy. I have to meet him today since I told him I was showing up today anyway," Matt frowneda nd then perked up, "so, anyonw left to prank? What about Sky?"

"Nah. He never pranked me, so I don't see any reason to bug him. We should tell the others that it was us who was pranking them though," Bridge nodded.

"Yeah, we should. Come on, let's get back to the Academy," Matt and Bridge headed off in direction of said Academy.

dl

Back at the Academy, the alarms were ringing with a red-alert. The Rangers, sans Green-Ranger, ran into the Command Centre to see the Commander and Kat staring at the monitor.

"Sir!" Jack announced their presence as they stood behind him.

"Rangers, Grumm is launching an all-out assault!" Cruger noddde in direction of the monitor, which showed a large number of Krybots, four monsters and Grumm with Morgana. He noticed someone missing, "Where is Cadet Carson?"

"He said he was going to park and to call him incase of emergency," Sky supplied. Kat tried to call bridge's morpher but-

"Commander, the signals are jammed! I can't contact him!"

"KEep trying," Cruger ordered, "And if Matt shows up-"

"I got it covered," Kat nodded.

"Ranger, SUIT-UP!" the Commander ordered and took out his own morpher out.

Jack had been about to ask who Matt was when his Ranger instincts kicked in, "READY?" 

"READY! SPD EMERGENCY!"

The Rangers, including Shadow and Omega, headed off into battle and Kat couldn't help but hope that both Bridge and Matt showed up soon. Her prayers were answered after ten minutes when both twins came running into the room.

"Kat, waht's going on?" Bridge asked, "why didn't you call me?"

"The signals have been jammed! The rangers need help! Grumm has launched a full-scale assault!" she said frantically and then noticed who was beside Bridge. She let out a sigh of relief, "Matt! You have the greatest sense of timing!"

Matt blinked, "I do?"

"Follow me," she led the twins into her lab and got out a couple of cases.

dl

dl

dl

Jack let out another yelp as the Krybots ganged up on him. There were just too many! Finish off one Krybot, another five would take it's place. Even with the Shadow ranger and the Omega ranger, the fight was long adn painful. At last, the Rangers were all cornered into a circle.

"Your last hour has arrived, Rangers!" Grumm roared in a victorius tone. "At last, no more Rangers!" he pointed his staff at them... and it was knocked out off his hand by a black blast off energy.

"What the?" Cruger looked around and his eerie Syrian smile was concealed behind his helmet as he saw two figures coming towards them. The Rangers also looked in their direction and gasped at what they saw.

Two Ranger, one in black and one in white, were coming towards them, blasters drawn. The Black Ranger was dressed completly in black and his Ranger suit looked like the old Ninja Storm team's, with a blazing number '7' and was riding on what looked like the Galaxy Gliders. The White Ranger suit was the same as the Black Ranger's, except it was completely white with the Roman numeral 'VII' on it in black and was riding a white rendition of the Raptor Cycles. Their blasters resembled the Blue-Ranger's Delta Max Blaster, but were obviously more powerful, and a short sword on their backs.

The two new Rangers screeched to a halt in front of the other Rangers and hopped off their vehicles, keeping their blasters trained on Grumm.

"More Rangers?!" Grumm roared, this time in anger.

"Oh yeah!" both Rangers responded at once, in an identical voice which was masked by their helmets.

"Now, who are you?" Morgana growled.

The Black Ranger pointed at them, "You guys are going down! SPD BLACK ALPHA RANGER!" he struck a quick pose.

The White Ranger grinned at his partner and struck a pose as well, "SPD WHITE BETA RANGER!"

"New Rangers or not, you can't beat us!" the three monsters roared and then attack the two new Rangers.

Alpha gave Beta a nod and leaped up and kicked the first monster as Beta punched the second, leaving the third for the Rangers to dispatch.

Alpha jumped over the first punch off the monster, which resulted in the monster's fist connecting with the ground and Alpha's feet connecting with the ground behind him. The noster charged him again, but Alpha dodged to the left, leaped up and somehow managed to kick off the air and dodge another punch. The monster was angered even more and swung more violently while Alpha ducked the first blow, leapt over the second, ducked from the third and dodgd the fourth.

"I think that's enough," he muttered quietly to himself and delivered a firm kick to the monster's face. It roared as it fell to it's knees, only to receive another firm kick to the stomach.

"CONFINEMENT!" Alpha yelled and held up his wrist-morpher. The mosnter was contained and the Alpha Ranger turned his attention to the Kyrbots, "One down."

The Beta Ranger was much more aggressive as he punched at the monster, who barely dodged. The monster managed to get in a lucky hit and slashed at the Beta Ranger's chest.

"You shouldn't have done that..." Beta growled and then took out his Delta-Max Blaster, one shot sending the monster to the ground.

"CONFINEMENT!" Beta yelled and the monster was confined. He locked visors with Alpha and the two of them pointed their Blasters at the monster attacking thr other Rangers. The monster couldn't withstand the assault and was quickly confined.

Grumm's eyes glew red again before he let out another outraged roar and escaped with Morgana and the Krybots.

"Coward,: Cruger muttered and then the Alpha and Beta Rangers joined up with the others.

"You guys okay?" Alpha asked.

"Yeah, who are you guys?" Z asked.

"We have time to find out. POWER DOWN!" Cruger and the other Rangers powered down.

Alpha and Beta looked at each other and powered down as well, revealing their civilian forms.

"Bridge! And...Bridge?" Syd said confusedly as she saw another identical version of her friend.

"What the hell?" Sky and Jack muttered.

"So, you showed up at the nick of time, Matt," Cruger patted the black Alpha Ranger on the shoulder.

"He's not Matt, I am!" the white Beta Ranger pouted.

"What's going on and why am I seeing double?" Z muttered.

Bridge and Matt glanced at each other and then at them, "We'll explain at the base."

dl

"Explanations. Now." Sky said in a voice that brooked no compromise.

"Guys, first of all, meet my twin brother, Matt," Bridge pointed at him.

"Hey," Matt waved at them.

"How did we not know you had a twin brother?" Z asked.

"Matt and I used to be on the same squad as D-level cadets before Syd joined. Syd, Sky and I only became teammates when we were promoted to C-squad. When I was promoted to C-squad, Matt was transferred to the Nebula Academy," Brdge explained, "we have similar powers and are completely identical."

"How come you didn't tell us this?" Sky frowned.

"You didn't ask," Matt responded.

Cruger decided to cut in, "Kat developed the new Alpha and Beta morphers a couple months ago and decided that the best people to use it would be two people who are in perfect symphony with each other and who else to give them to rather than twin Rangers?"

"Wait, you were the one pranking us, weren't you?" Jack realised.

"Yup. One of us would pull the prank while the other would hang around with you guys," Matt smirked.

"Payback's a bitch, huh?" Bridge smirked.

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant," Sky shook his head.

Cruegr mimicked Sky's actions, "Cadets, please welcome your new team member, Matt Carson."

"I'm staying?" Matt asked in a disbeliveing voice.

"Yes. Your transfer is complete. You and Bridge will be rooming together now. When can you move to your new room?" the last part was directed to Bridge.

"As soon as I knwo where the room is," Bridge blinked and everyone laughed.

dl

dl

dl

Later, at the Halloween party, Syd primped her hair a bit more. A princess had to look her part after all. She glanced at Z, who was dressed as a witch, Vampire Sky and... Ghost Jack.

"Seriously, a ghost was the best thing you could come up with?" Z sighed.

"Yup. Not used to celebrating Halloween," Jack shrugged beneath the sheet.

"Hey guys!" two identical voices said cheerily.

"Hey twins!" Jack waved to his right.

Bridge and Matt blinked as Jack waved at someone who was not them since they were at his left. "Jack, we're here," Bridge snickered.

"I knew that," Jack waved... behind him.

"Maybe you should ahve cut eye-holes in the sheet," Matt grinned.

"Eye-holes! Knew I was forgetting something..." Jack groaned.

"Why are you guys wearing your uniforms?" Z questioned as she looked at them, "you're supposed to dress up! Unless you guys are Sky for the holiday?"

"Funny." Sky responded, dead-panned.

"We're dressed up," they said in unison.

"Really? Cause you just look like Bridge and Matt to me," she pointed to each of them in turn.

The twins grinned at her, "We may look like that, but we're actually Matt and Bridge.

The Rangers let out a laugh and Z managed to get out, "You...came as...each other?!"

"Yup! I'm Bridge," the proxy-Beta Ranger waved.

"And I'm Matt!" the proxy-Alpha Ranger mimicked the action.

Once the laughter died down, Sky raised his glass, "Happy Halloween to us!"

"Indeed!" the twins said in unison again, causing the Rangers to laugh again.

dl

dl

dl

A/N: Sorry if this isn't very good, but I had to finish this today quickly cause my laptop has to get Microsoft Word back in it, so I'll be off for the entire week. Any mistakes, please tell me cause I don't have anything that'll check the spelling. Reviews are always appreaciated! I'll reply to them next week!


End file.
